


Pin Up Peggy

by TheReviewess



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt! Angie secretly hoards... Scandalous reading materials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Up Peggy

Angela Martinelli had always been considered one of the boys. She was the middle child of seven. Angie happened to be the first girl. She had three older brothers, two younger brothers and a kid sister. But what did you expect from a big Italian family? 

Since Angie was the first and only girl (until little Christina was born), she was practically the the golden child. She could do no wrong. Her brothers saw this and used it to their advantage. To them, Angie was one of the boys and she always would protect them... Especially from their God fearing Catholic mother. That was why Angie's room became the place to store their dirty books and pin up posters.

Naturally, curiosity got the best of her. At first she would read everything to make fun of it. Eventually the posters started interesting her. Of course it was just aesthetically pleasing, she didn't really like that sort of thing!

Until she did.

Her brothers found out about it first. The oldest one (Dino) had walked in on Angie looking at a particularly scandalous image of a woman dressed for combat.

"Like the ladies in uniform eh Angie?" Angie hadn't screamed so loud in her life. Poor Dino walked out of that encounter with bruises and a tear stained uniform when Angie came clean about everything.

Though she didn't deny liking a woman in uniform.

One by one, the older boys found out. Dino was first. Enzo was next, but that's because Angie told him when they were working in their father's garage. It was her older twin, Angelo, who found out last. Though he seemed to know the whole time. It was a twin thing clearly.

Eventually she and Angelo would sit around and talk about girls. They would play games, trying to find each other's types. Angelo seemed to prefer girls he could woo and treat like a princess. Angie liked independent girls. Ones who took care of themselves. So when Angie met Peggy Carter, she was smitten.

Her friendship with Peggy was an odd one, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. The woman was everything she dreamed of. Independent who has no problems telling everyone how it was. The woman was a master of sass and poor Angie fell more in love every day.  
.  
.  
.  
Peggy wouldn't lie. She was a snoop. 

Angie Martinelli was a wildcard to her. The Italian confused her to no end. Was she flirting with her, or was she just a nice person? Was Peggy reading too much into Angie's mannerisms? It was infuriating. And so, this called for some snooping on Peggy's behalf.

There were rumors floating around that Angie had some... Questionable reading material in her rooms. Peggy was quite familiar with these things though. She has been a soldier before an Agent. On multiple occasions she would go snooping through the men's Barracks just to see how clever they would get about hiding their stashes. 

Men weren't at all clever she learned.

Clearly neither was Angie. She had left these things lying around in her tiny flat. Of course Angie probably wasn't expecting her neighbor to be a super skilled secret agent with insatiable curiousity.

In a span of five minutes, Peggy had located Angie's private stash of... Materials. She had to hand it to the waitress, Angie was far smarter than any of her men. Just as evidence, Peggy took a poster that was tucked away in the stash.

Before anyone could walk into the room (or even Angie could come home), Peggy hid everything (and all traces of her being there) before escaping through the window. It was a successful snoop, but one thing stuck out. Almost everything Peggy saw involved pictures of a uniformed woman... And that suddenly gave Peggy a genius idea.  
.  
.  
.  
Peggy Carter was a devious woman. But typically when she wanted something, she would get it. That was why she stood at Angie's door in her full service dress from her times in the Special Air Service. The English woman nervously patted at her ribbons. For only being a Captain (well Major soon), Peggy was a very decorated soldier - especially for a woman.

"Well it's now or never, Carter." Peggy mumbled. With that, she took a deep breath knocked on the door.

"Angie? Can I borrow you?" Peggy asked, her voice high pitched and nervous sounding. Peggy cursed her nerves.

"Yeah English what's-" Angie paused and her face flushed. There stood Peggy Carter in all her glory looking more gorgeous than anything she had ever seen in her life. 

"Whoa Peggy... You look... Wow!"

"Well thank you dear however I needed someone to make sure that everything is still in regulation." Peggy lied through her teeth. "Could I steal you away for just a bit?"

"Of course!" Angie exclaimed. 

She followed behind Peggy eagerly into her room. Once the door was closed behind them, Peggy pinned the waitress to the door. Angie's eyes widened in shock, she had not been expecting that one (though she didn't mind).

Peggy pressed her body completely against the waitress' smaller frame. Her full lips pressed up against Angie's ear and she whispered in a husky tone. "I've heard rumors that you possess certain materials." 

Angie's face went tomato red at the mention of these things. "Uh no! Of course not!" The woman said quickly. 

This just made Peggy smirk. She then pulled a folded piece of paper from her coat pocket. "Oh?" With a flick of the wrist she unfolded the paper revealing an barely clothed brunette in an army uniform not too much unlike the one Peggy wore. The pin up girl looked surprisingly similar to Peggy herself. "This says otherwise, Angie darling."

Angie was silent for a moment. But then it dawned on her. Peggy had been in her room. Peggy had been snooping. Peggy had planned this. 

"You didn't bring me over to help you with your uniform." Angie finally realized.

"Oh I did." Peggy replied with a devious grin. "I need your help getting it off."

"Gladly, Officer Carter."

It was a very good night for the both of them.


End file.
